halofandomcom-20200222-history
Red Team
Red Team was a United Nations Space Command Spartan team. Background Red Team was composed of around two dozen SPARTAN-IIs, although they did not always serve together. They actively participated in several battles, including the Battle of Arcadia, the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV and the Fall of Reach. History In 2531, Red Team was under the leadership of Jerome-092. The team was a three-person unit, comprised of Jerome, Douglas-042 and Alice-130. Red Team participated in the Battle of Arcadia, where they assisted forces from the to evacuate Arcadian civilians and to destroy a Covenant excavation operation at a complex of Forerunner ruins. After Covenant forces had been driven from Arcadia, Jerome, Douglas, and Alice remained with the ship's forces. After the Spirit of Fires crew managed to destroy a Forerunner Shield World in order to destroy a fleet of Forerunner ships which the Covenant planned to reverse-engineer and use to swiftly destroy humanity, the three SPARTANs were presumed missing in action with the rest of the ship's crew. Ultimately, command of Red Team was then passed to Frederic-104. There is solid proof that Douglas-042 was the leader of Red Team as of February 11th, 2531 Unlock Condition: Complete a game with Forge as your leader. Sergeant Forge confronts SPARTAN Douglas-042 over his recommendation to destroy the Covenant ship carrying Professor Anders. The altercation results in a broken chair, a seal malfunction on a bulkhead door, and a stern interruption by the ship's AI, Serina; 42 and Forge always eat together in the mess hall following this event." .]] Fall of Reach On August 23rd, 2552, Red Team was deployed to defend civilian evacuation operations on Reach.Halo: Reach, level [[New Alexandria (level)|New Alexandria]] By August 30th, they had been assigned to the to participate in Operation: RED FLAG. However, before the Autumn could exit the system and initiate the mission, all UNSC ships were recalled to defend Reach. Red Team was deployed to the surface of Reach to defend the generators that powered the planet's twenty Orbital Defense Platforms. Though they inflicted heavy damage on the Covenant, including destroying a Covenant cruiser and a military base set up to secure the ground, many members of Red Team were killed during their insertion and in the engagements that followed. During the Fall of Reach, and many other campaigns that came before and after, Red Team was split up into four smaller teams: Team Alpha, Team Beta, Team Gamma, and Team Delta. Known members Although Red Team generally operated at a size of around six members, other Spartans could be selected as members of Red Team for missions where a larger number were required. *Li-008 *Joshua-029 *Vinh-030 *Isaac-039 *Douglas-042 *William-043 *Anton-044 *Malcolm-059 *Kelly-087 - Second in command of Red Team during the Fall of Reach but soon joined Blue Team due to the majority of SPARTAN deaths during the Fall of Reach. *Jerome-092 - Commander during the Outer Colony campaigns of 2531. *Grace-093 *Frederic-104 - Commander until the Battle of Onyx. *Alice-130 *Beta Red Actual - Leader of Team Beta during the Fall of Reach. *Red-Fifteen Splinter arrangement During the Battle of Reach, the 23 surviving members of Red team were split into four groups: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. Alpha *Frederic-104 *Kelly-087 *Joshua-029 Beta *Beta Red Actual *Red-Fifteen *Nine unknown SPARTANs Gamma *Li-008 *Anton-044 *Grace-093. Delta *William-043, *Isaac-039, *Vinh-030, *Three unknown SPARTANs Game unit In Halo Wars, Red Team has a regenerating shield bar, in addition to a health bar. The regenerating shield bar recharges after a short time and makes the classic depletion and recharge sounds from the original trilogy. All three Spartans count as Hero Units; if their health is depleted, instead of dying, they are "downed", at which point their health bar begins to regenerate. Once the health bar is at least half full, the downed Spartan can be revived by touching them with any other unit under your control. The Spartans are capable of hijacking enemy vehicles and commandeering friendly vehicles, similar to John-117 in the original trilogy, but at a much slower rate. Additionally, there is a neural implant upgrade that can be obtained, which gives Spartans the power to hi-jack vehicles much more effectively. Because Spartans are more effective than standard soldiers with the same equipment, any vehicle driven by a Spartan receives a stat boost compared to standard vehicles of the same type. Spartans cannot be damaged by Flood Infection Forms while their shields are intact, but as Hero units, they are immune to being Infected anyway. "Red Team" is not actually usable outside of the Halo Wars campaign, although the player can train and field up to three anonymous Spartans at a time in Skirmish mode or in Multiplayer. Unlike Red Team, these anonymous Spartans can be killed when their health is depleted, but more Spartans can be trained back up to the limit of three. In the campaign, Jerome carries a Spartan Laser, Alice wields a machine gun turret, and Douglas uses a homing rocket launcher. The chain gun and the Spartan Laser are available as Spartan weapon upgrades (one and two steps up from dual SMGs, respectively) but Douglas' rocket launcher is a unique weapon.Halo Wars List of appearances *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *Halo: Blood Line Sources Category:UNSC Military Units Category:UNSC Category:Spartans Category:Halo Wars